Cinq raisons pour lesquelles Nico a embrassé Percy
by Mnmosyme
Summary: La première fois, il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. La seconde fois il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. La troisième fois il voulait en savoir plus. La quatrième fois il avait besoin de réponses. Et la cinquième ? vous devrez le lire pour le savoir, je le crains. Percico. Traduction de la fic de savingvenus-xo présente sur ce même site: 5 Reason why Nico kissed Percy
1. Chapter 1

I-Accidentellement

Le combat a l'épée avait toujours lieu en bordure de la colline des sang-mêlés . Faucher, parer, bloquer, répéter. La plaisante chaleur de ce soleil de fin d'après midi chauffait le dos de Nico, le serré T-shirt noir devenait de plus en plus désagréable.

L'opposant de Nico semblait d'accord avec ses pensées. En un prompt mouvement, Percy avait passé son T-shirt du camp par dessus sa tête et jeter dans un coin. La sueur coulant le long de son torse musclé, capturant les yeux de Nico.

"Tu n'as pas chaud ?"

Nico cligna des yeux, éloignant son regard de mauvaise grâce, loin de l'intéressante cicatrice présente sur les abdos de Percy.

"Uh ? Oh, euh..." Nico aurait voulu se gifler. Quand avait-il commencé a être troublé ? Quand avait-il commencé a regarder les abdos d'autres garçons ainsi ? (En publique, en tout cas, Nico était très prudent a propos de sa sexualité. Si il ne peut pas l'accepter lui-même, qu'en est- il des autres ?)

Un coté de la bouche de Percy se releva.

.

"Quoi, tu as besoin d'aide ?"

Les yeux de Nico devinrent larges comme des planètes.

"Quoi ?! N-non !"

"Tu es sur ?" Demanda de manière suggestive Percy, avançant d'un air railleur vers Nico, qui recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un arbre. Il regarda au alentours - Personne n'était présent. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Il n'en était pas sur.

"S-uh.." Les protestations de Nico furent coupées courts par la soudaine proximité de Percy et l'air présomptueux brillant dans le regard vert lagon. Jusqu'à présent, Nico n'avait pas eut l'occasion de regarder les autres couleurs dans ses yeux, quand le délicieux vert laisse place a un bleu transportant.

Percy sourit d'amusement devant les tentatives de lutte de Nico, posant deux mains fermes au niveau des hanches de Nico et commençant a soulever son haut d'un air taquin. La sensation des mains de Percy effleurant sa peau l'électrifia, et il voulu arrêter ça avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Nico leva les yeux vers Percy et posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci pour le stoppe. Prêt a le repousser, mais il rata pas le nouveau mélange d'émotions a travers les yeux de Percy. Nico ne savait pas ce qu'elles signifiaient, mais il ne le taquinait plus. Il avait l'air... Curieux ?

Nico n'avait rien laisser entendre pour que ça qu'il n'ait pu réagir de manière très droite (il s'était entraîné dans son bungalow) Ses yeux furent fermés et sa bouche très occupée. La dernière chose a laquelle il pensa était les trois dernières secondes et pourquoi il avait initier ça, la poussée d'adrénaline dans ses veines lui fit peur.

Percy fut le premier a se retirer de leur étreinte inattendue, un puzzle d'expression prit possession de son visage. Que Nico tenta de copier, son expression semblait choquée et semblait aussi vouloir dire: _**Est-ce que j'ai **__**vraiment **__**fait ça ? sainte meeeeerde**_

La bouche de Percy s'ouvrit, sans pour autant laisser échapper un mot quelconque pendant quelques instants. "Je... er... Je vais prendre une douche..."

Après que Percy se soit pratiquement enfuit en courant, et que Nico fut définitivement seul, il cogna sa tête contre l'arbre. Et, essaya autant qu'il put de retirer le sourire qui se jouait sur ses lèvres.


	2. II-Réconfort

NDA: Merci beaucoup pour vos quelques review, avis, follow de l'histoire, bref merci. Place au RaR:

Minami212: Et oui, même si ce n'était pas tout a fais contrôlé, il l'a fait, ceci mis a part l'histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de l'écrivaine Savingvenus-xo, qui a beaucoup de talent c'est vrai, contente que ma traduction te plaise, toutefois.

PetitCrapaudBaveux: j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, Et bien la suite est la maintenant, en espérant que la suite de la traduction te plaise.

Sherytra: Ce couple est parfait *rire* comme beaucoup d'autre, d'ailleurs quels sont tes préférés a toi ? (Gays ou pas d'ailleurs, et dans quels fandom ? faudrait que je remette ma curiosité au placard x) ) Merci a toi pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail être apprécié (les gens ne se rendent pas compte du temps qu'on y passe généralement)

Place au chapitre maintenant:

II-Réconfort

Occasionnellement Nico aimait d'asseoir sur les marche du bungalow d'Hadès et lire. Cela lui permet de s'échapper de la dure réalité de sa vie quelques instants; d'oublier qu'il n'avait pas de famille, d'oublier les autres adolescents du camp qui le traitait comme un gosse de seconde zone. D'oublier son intérêt pour Percy qui grandissait de jour en jour. Avait-il mentionner la petite amie de Percy ? Plus de drame inutile. N'avait-il pas assez souffert ?

Le sanctuaire silencieux de Nico fut ruiné par le claquement de la porte du bungalow d'Athéna. Percy en sortit, passant une main dans ses habituels cheveux en bataille. Il tourna autour du bungalow un moment, cherchant un plan d'action, avant d'apercevoir Nico. Il essaya de son mieux de ne pas avoir l'air trop défait, mais bien sur il rata.

Nico s'approcha prudemment de Percy. "qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Percy passa a coté de Nico sans un second regard et s'assit sur les marche du bungalow d'Hadès, le visage dans les mains. "une merde est arrivée, je ne veux pas en parler"

Nico n'insista pas - il ressent la même chose quand les gens lui demande comment il va. Donc ils restèrent tout deux là, a regarder le soleil se coucher et les étoiles apparaître. Tout les gens du camp était partit manger au pavillon, Annabeth incluse. En sortant de son bungalow, elle regarda Percy avec dédain,avant de partir avec ses frères et sœurs.

"Elle me blâme" Dit finalement Percy.

"Pourquoi ?"

Percy laissa échapper un soupir défaitiste. "Pourquoi_ cette fois_, tu veux dire"

"Mais je pensais que vous étiez, genre... toujours heureux" Nico regarda vers le sol, combattant son embarras et le ressentiment qu'il sentait en pensant a quel point ils avaient l'air bien ensemble. Le pouvoir de l'amour: ils seraient toujours ensemble. Ça ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espoirs pour un simple et solitaire garçon de quatorze ans.

Percy eut un rire amer, frottant l'herbe sous son pied. "C'est ce que tout le monde pense"

Nico haussa les sourcils. "... Ce n'est pas vrai ?"

Percy se tourna vers Nico, et le regarda avec tristesse. "C'est dur d'être avec une fille mille fois plus intelligente que toi, et qui le sais."

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu était stupide, Percy."

"Essaie de lui dire ça."

Le désespoir dans la voix de Percy lui donna le courage d'attraper le visage de Percy avec sa main droite "Bien..._ Je _sais que tu n'est pas stupide."

Nico attira gentiment la tête de Percy jusqu'à la sienne, voulant faire sortir de la tête de Percy tout ses problèmes. Il n'était pas sur du "pourquoi" il faisait tant d'effort pour aider Percy, mais il savait qu'il le devait. Quelque chose le turlupinait, il savait qu'il devait faire disparaître cette inconfortable sensation.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, réchauffant le corps de Nico. Bien que ce ne fut que d'un coté, son cœur battait plus vite, faisant courir le sang dans ses veines et rougissant son visage.

Une brindille craqua. Les deux garçons se séparèrent a la vitesse de l'éclair, leurs yeux scannant les alentours, en cherchant la cause. Quand Nico se tourna a nouveau vers Percy, celui-ci avait déjà disparut dans la nuit.


	3. III-Curiosité

**RaR:**

**Minami212:** Merci a toi de laisser un petit commentaire, traduire n'est pas forcément facile, surtout les scènes de baisers a trois heures du matin, avec des expressions que je ne connais franchement pas et qui n'ont pas la même signification en français, en espérant que la suite te plaise, le chapitre quatre arrive tout de suite après

**savingvenus-xo**: Thanks for your french review, you're really good in french (just "beau" and not "belle" "ceci" sound more french than "ce" in your review and same for "à", "en" sound better) you can ask if you don't undersand some words, and thanks for let me translate your story, i'm proud to see you read this in french. have a good day :)

III - Curiosité

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Percy et Annabeth s'étaient disputés et refusaient de s'adresser la parole. On aurait dit qu'ils ne communiquaient que par les yeux - et peux importe les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient, ce n'était pas très sympathique.

C'était devenu une routine qu'après diner, Nico accompagne Percy dans son bungalow, avant de rejoindre le sien. Percy lui clamait que ça éloignait Annabeth de ses pensées, Nico ne protestait pas, mais se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à un ami plus proche.

Quelques jours plus tôt, pendant l'une des visites de Nico, il s'est accidentellement endormi sur le lit superposé* pendant que Percy prenait sa douche, en sortant celui-ci couvrit Nico puis alla se mettre au lit. Puis, tout deux avaient un contrat silencieux, ils dormaient ainsi.

Un jour durant leurs calmes moments**, Percy et Nico étaient dans le même lit. Nico était assis contre la tête de lit, lisant. Percy jouait avec une goutte d'eau, glissant le long de son bras, montant et descendant. Ils étaient tous deux incroyablement calmes en présence de l'autre à présent.

Percy bailla et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Nico essaya de son mieux de garder ses yeux sur la page et ne pas les laisser se poser sur les bras de Percy.

"Je pense que je vais aller me coucher" Dit Percy, se tournant pour regarder Nico.

"D'accord" A-t-il repondu, fermant son livre et commençant a sortir du lit.

"C'est bon, tu peux y rester" Dit Percy en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Nico fut soudainement très suspicieux - Allaient-ils rester dans le même lit ?

Il relaxa ses muscles en position assise sur le dessus de lit bleu, avec appréhension. Dans ses oreilles résonnait le bruit de l'eau pendant que Percy se brossait les dents et le bruit que faisait son pyjama quand il glissait le long de son corps.

Percy re-rentra dans la piece et lacha un baillement avant de faire signe a Nico pour qu'il lui laisse une place sur le lit, ce qu'il fit. Percy se posa près de Nico calmement, croisant ses bras derriere derrière sa tête, pendant que Nico avait l'impression que son coeur allait cesser de battre, foudroyé par l'anxiété. Percy faisait-il ça pour le taquiné ?

Quand il regarda le garçon plus agé, son visage montrait un bonheur tranquille, sans malice.

"Quel est ta couleur favorite ?"

Nico cligna des yeux, comme si il se reveillait d'un rêve. "Violet" Répondit-il.

Percy changea de position pour regarder le plus jeune dans les yeux "Vraiment ? J'aurait pensé quelque chose de plus..."

"...Sombre ?" Proposa Nico. Percy sourit d'un air penaud. "ça montre que tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi"

"Bien, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre n'est-ce pas ?"Le vert de ses yeux semblait presque dévorer le reste de bleu, comme des spectres flottants dans un oéean vert. Nico remarqua ce petit détail à cause de leur grande proximité - qui s'était rapproché ? C'était comme si ils s'étaient rapprochés en même temps, respirations profondes, yeux empreints de lourdes émotions. "Et beaucoup de temps pour apprendre" soupira Percy, son souffle sur les joues de Nico***

Une main tremblante vint se poser sur l'épaule de Percy, et ce fut ainsi. Toutes les pensées tourbillonant dans l'esprit de Nico lui disait qu'il imaginait cet "avant" baiser. Les lèvres des deux garçons se rencontrèrent, entrouvertes pour gouter l'autre. Les mains bougeant négligeamment, intoxiqués par le sentiment de leurs peaux se rencontrant.

Les mains de Percy étaient si emmelées dans les cheveux de Nico que s'en était douloureux, mais la douleur faisait ressortir la douceur de la langue de Percy contre la sienne plus appreciable. Dansantes, dans l'attente de ne faire qu'un. Et ce fus finis. Les lèvres séparées, les souffles irréguliers.

Le regard horrifié sur le visage de Percy.

*lit superposé= je ne savais pas trop comment traduire "spare bunk"...

** leurs calmes moments= pareil pour "their sleepovers"

*** en fait, c'est eyelashes (cils je croit) et pas cheek (joue) mais vous voyez l'expression "son souffle arriva sur les cils de nico" ?


	4. IV - Colère

IV - Colère

Nico sortit du bungalow de Percy en colère. Un million de pensée envahissait son esprit comme une énorme vague; Percy n'avait-il pas _voulu _ce baiser ?! Tous ces gestes... est-ce qu'il jouait avec lui ? Il voulait l'embarrasser ? Le descendre plus bas que terre pour en rire après ?

Avant que son esprit remarque le mouvement de ses pieds, Nico se trouva quelque par dans la foret. Sa trajectoire se dessinant arbre après arbre... La seule exception le croissant de lune que l'on voyait à travers les branchages, dans le ciel étoilé.

Nico s'enfonca dans le sol comme dans de la glace fondue, essayant de sortir en bougeant n'importe comment - il se fichait de savoir si quelqu'un le trouvait comme ça, ressemblant a un cadavre décomposé maintenant. Ils allaient probablement rire de la vidéo de leur "moment-non-spécial". Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?! Pour croire quelqu'un ayant des yeux ressemblant à des perles données par la mer elle-même, et plus important, avec une _petite amie_. _**Holy crap !***_ Qu'allait en penser Annabeth ?!

La sensation d'enfoncement ne réveillait pas les sens de combattants de Nico; une autre fois il aurait roulé sur un genou, sa precieuse épée dans la main. De toute manière, il ne l'avait pas - sans doute près du lit de Percy, il supposa. sa seconde pensée fut: _Je devrai retourner la chercher... Et voir son visage..._

"Nico ?" demanda prudemment une voix. "Oh mes dieux, tu vas bien ?"

Dans la vision périphérique de Nico, une silhouette sombre se tenait non loin, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, à une distance de sécurité, comme effrayée.

Il ne répondit pas. Continuant de fixer les étoiles, avec espoir de se réveiller dans son lit, loin de ce cauchemar.

"Nico... Je" Il l'entendit déglutir bruyamment. Il aurait voulu rire de l'indécision de Percy, voulu le jeter au visage la peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant. Le rejet... Il ferma les yeux, serrant ses paupières.

Bruit de froissement, signe que Percy s'approchait. "Ecoute, Je ne voulais pas dire - je veux dire je l'ai fait - pas entierement - je voulais juste-"

"Tu te sens desolé pour moi" Il n'y avait pas d'émotion dans la voix de Nico, juste la dureté de la roche.

"Non ! Bien sur que non. je veux dire, je me sens _désolé _que tu _sois-_"

"Comme une maladie"

Le changement de respiration de Percy montra à Nico que ces mots avait eut l'effet désiré, causant de la peine à Percy. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux, comme il l'avait imaginé.

"Pas une maladie. Il n'y a rien de mauvais avec toi." Silence. "Nico s'il te plait" Plus de silence. "Dit juste quelque chose."

Nico ouvrir les yeux avec colère. Il se leva, aidé de sa main gauche, la main droite crispée au niveau de ses abdos, tremblante.

"Tu veux que je dise quelque chose ? Bien. Je te _déteste_. _Tu _m'as fait ça. _Toi _! Et tu te sens desolé pour moi ? Je ne regrette pas mes sentiments. Je regrette juste de les avoir pour _toi."_

"Tu.. me déteste ?" murmura Percy.

_C'est tout ce qui t'importe ?! _Voulu hurler Nico. A la place, il dit, "Tu savais ce que je ressentais. Combien je pleurais a l'intérieur. A quel point je me sentait bien quand on s'embrassait et combien j'était détruit chaque fois que je te voyais avec Annabeth cinq minute plus tard. Et on a recommencer. Ca ne veut_ rien_ dire pour toi ?"

Le visage de percy devint rouge - De colère ou d'embarassement Nico ne savait pas. "rien ? tu n'as pas idée de combien je-" Il se stoppa. Nico sentit son coeur s'accelérer en songeant aux fins possibles de cette phrase.

"Tu quoi ?" Demanda Nico en sentant sa voix se brisée.

La machoire de Percy se contracta plusieurs fois alors qu'il tentait de répondre. Même si la lumière de la lune était faible, on voyait le rougissement de Percy. "Rien" dit-il silencieusement.

"Rien" répéta sombrement Nico. Quand soudainement, sa tristesse se transforma en rage. "Rien" a-t-il répété venimeusement

Percy roula dramaticalement des yeux. "Nico..."

"Tu dit," Il inspira "Que ces baisers ne voulaient _rien_ dire ? Absolument _rien ?!"_

"Pas _rien_" repondit silencieusement Percy

Nico se tenait droit, ignorant ses vetements abimés et les saletes dans ses cheveux, qui les relevait dans d'etranges directions. "As-tu peur ? Peur de ce que tu ressens pour moi ?"

Percy eut l'air choqué, et dit "Je ne ressens..."

"Ne me ment pas !"Cria Nico, son souffle se faisant court. "je sais que tu le sens ! Juste avant... Tu était dedans autant que j'y était." Il vit de la surprise sur le visage de Percy, Nico continua. "Tu ne veux juste pas admettre que tu es gay"

"Je ne le suis pas" retorqua Percy.

"Tu peux dire le mot" dit Nico

Percy avala sa salive. Dans les ténèbres de la nuit ses cheveux sont noirs, ses yeux brillent avec la réflexion de la lune "Je... J'aime Annabeth"

Ces trois mots briserent le coeur de Nico en deux, mais il ne le montra pas "Oh vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu es venu m'embrasser trois fois ?"

"Je..." Il regarda vers le sol en signe de défaite.

"Embrasse moi."

Percy leva les yeux en instant "quoi ?"

"Tu m'a entendu" Nico batailla pour garder une voix forte "Embrasse moi, si tu ne ressens rien, je te laisse tranquille"

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne-"

"Oh pour l'amour des dieux" Soupira Nico avant de s'approcher de Percy, de saisir son col et de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

En un instant leurs lèvres bougeaient ensembles comme si elles avaient été faites pour ç mains de Percy étaitent gelées à ses cotés jusqu'à ce que Nioc morde gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, l'incitantà bouger. Percy posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches de Nico, envoyant des décharges électriques dans son corps, il poussa Nico contre un arbre, y collant son dos avec vigueur, sans même s'en rendre compte. Nico glissa ses mains sur le visage de Percy, dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, il mourait de le toucher depuis si longtemps. Percy émit en réponse un gémissement et ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la ceinture de Nico, collant leurs hanches. C'éait le genre de baiser qui se jouait dans son esprit quand il voyait Percy nager ou se battre à l'épée; il n'aurait jamais cru que ça deviendrait réel.

Ils mirent toute leurs colères dans ce baiser. Leurs ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de l'autre pour le garder et ne jamais le laisser partir. Apres plusieurs minutes d'intense baiser, ils se sont séparés, se tenant l'un l'autre fermement. Nico leva un sourcils en regardant Percy haleter pour reprendre son souffle

"Je ne le dirais pas"

Le coeur de Nico se féla. Tout se qu'il pouvait penser était partir loin, loin de ne prit pas la peine de regarder l'horreur et la confusion sur le visage de Percy et partit en courant; dans une direction qui n'était pas ici.

*holy crap = je n'est pas vraiment trouvé de traduction pour "crap" alors je l'ai laissé tel quel


	5. V-Amour

V-Amour

_Déja vu*_, Nico laissa ses jambes le porter le plus loin qu'il put. Il réalisa que c'était toujours ainsi: l'indécision, une passion de plus en plus brulante et, à la fin, le coeur brisé. Pourquoi il se jetait continuellement la-dedans ? Percy en valait-il la peine ?

_Bien sur_, il pensa dans l'instant. Il se gronda lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ses sentiments était profond. Bien sur, Percy était beau; tout le monde était d'accord avec ça. Mais ses sentiments allaient plus loins que ce que l'ont pouvait en penser - Nico pensait vraiment que Percy était fantastique. Pas seulement parce qu'il était le meilleur épéiste qu'il n'avait avais vu, mais il arrive à éprouver tellement de compassion - qui ne peut être fausse. Il s'inquiète pour tout le monde, même Clarisse.

Une petite partie de Nico espérait entendre les pas de Percy derrière lui, le rattrapant et s'excusant. Mais, il savait que Percy ne le suivait pas.

X-X-X

Une semaine plus tard, Nico était sur le point de se briser.

C'était déjà mauvais quand Percy l'évitait les trois premiers jours, comme ces vieux et effrayants hommes, mais ça devint progressivement pire.

Dans le troisieme jour après leur "dispute", Nico allait prendre son petit déjeuner après son entrainement à l'épée. Il avait prit l'habitude de s'entrainer sans personne autour (à part Percy qui était son instructeur). Pour les quelques premiers jours sa routine était travailler: il ne voyait plus Percy du tout. Ca brisait bêtement sa routine

Nico se levait extrèmement tôt (Il dormait la journée de toute manière) c'est ainsi qu'il finissait sa routine à sept heure du matin. Il était affamé, la nourriture gouteuse et familière du camp, meilleure que celle du petit frigo dans son bungalow lui manquait. Le soleil brillait, faisant s'évaporée les lignes de sueur sur sa peau. Quand il marchait, il remarqua quelques personnes qui parlaient silencieusement, fixant le pavillon. Ils avaient tous des sourires sur le visage. Nico entendit quelques mots comme "couple" ou "ensemble". Il ignora ces mots, qui lui était pénible à entendre.

Nico garda la tête basse, prenant des oeufs et un peu de nourriture à faire bruler avec une petite prière pour Hadès. Il se tourna et comprit la cible des ragots.

Là, à la table de Poséidon, un bras autour des épaules d'Annabeth, l'autre jouant avec une boucle blonde. Nico regarda la scène comme au ralenti...

Et alors retentit un énorme _CRASH. _Percy se sépara immédiatement d'Annabeth, regardant d'un air choqué vers Nico, surprenant tout le monde. Nico remarqua tardivement qu'il avait laché son plateau, la nourriture se répendant sur le sol. Il regarda vers Percy, dont les yeux s'était élargit, comme si il réalisait ce qu'il faisait. Nico recula et partit avant même de sentir la douleur le heurter réellement, et marcha vivement jusqu'a son bungalow.

Les murmures étaient comme un serpent, ondulants dans l'air: sifflant de plus en plus fort. Avant que Nico n'ait put dire un mot il arriva a son bungalow, ne se retourna que pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivit, et claqua la porte du bungalow.

X-X-X

Nico passa le reste de la semaine à broyer du noir, ayant pitié de lui-même.

Ce n'est pas comme si il ne voulait pas montrer au monde qu'il se foutait de si Percy l'avait utilisé et oublié la minute d'après, il ne _pouvait _physiquement pas. La blessure lui avait été ingligée si profondemment que toute son énergie c'était évaporée. Le trou noir en lui dévorait ses sens et il restait couché dans son lit comme engourdit.

Ses pensées flottaient dans son esprit, sans sens à présent. Nico se sentait stupide de s'être autant donné dans ses sentiments pour Percy; il les avait gérés pendant cinq ans, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Mais il savait la réponse: cette volonté de sentir les lèvres de Percy sur les siennes avait muté en un besoin.

Son appétit s'était réduit à quelques snacks ici et là, et grignotait un demi paquet de chips par jour. Nico passait la plupart de son temps couché dans son lit, en portant pantalon de jogging avec un haut crasseux infesté de trous et il n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis quelques jours.

Et la pire chose était qu'il savait qu'il avait été un idiot. Comment avait-il put se laisser lui-même, le roi des fantômes, devenir _ça ? _Un sombie sans esprit qui nourissait son cerveau de pensées dépressives.

Soudainement un bruit inquiétant vint du mur. Nico se retourna parresseusement, ses réflexes de combattant l'avaient abandonné. La fenêtre tremblait doucement, les volets s'ouvrant, deux mains tannés attrapèrent le bord et soulevrent la personne qui s'introduisait dans la chambre.

C'est a ce moment la que Nico réagit, se leva brutalement et attrapa un livre sur le lit et se prépara à attaqué l'intrus. L'idée que ce soit Percy le terrifiait.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. "Nico, vraiment ? Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? Me lire à mort ?"

Nico expira, son thorax comprimé. "Annabeth ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Annabeth continuait de rentrer jusqu'à se tenir stablement sur le sol. "Bien, , tu ne sois pas sortit de ton bungalow depuis quelques jours. J'ai été envoyée pour voir si tu allais bien"

Nico avala la bile qui lui brulait la gorge. De tout les gens qui aurait put venir vérifier , _Annabeth ?!_ Les dieux se foutaient de sa gueule ?!

"Je vais bien" dit-il, tendu "Vas-t-en maintenant"

Annabeth pencha la tête sur le coté et le fixa d'un air interrogateur, comme s' il était un problème qu'elle avait besoin de résoudre. "Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Rien n'est arrivé"

"Tu sembles en colère"

"Bien, je ne le suis pas" dit-il en grinçant fortement des dents.

Annabeth soupira de frustration. Elle fit un pas vers lui et il recula d'un pas. Elle haussa les sourcils.

"Bien, tu devrais sortir un peu. Tu as l'air pale, même pour toi. Viens-"

Quand elle voulu saisir le bras de Nico, il repoussa violemment sa main. "Ne me touche pas !"

Annabeth eut l'air choquée et surprise. "O-okay. Bien, à propos-"

"NON !" Cria Nico " JE NE VEUX RIEN DE TOI, OU DE QUICONQUE ! LAISSEZ MOI JUSTE SEUL !"

L'expression d'Annabeth se transforma en un mélange d'horreur et peur. _Elle a peur de moi. _Pensa amerement Nico. _Bien._

Il se sentit mal de penser ça, mais il ne ferait pas d'excuses. Il ne pouvait pas s'empécher d'être haineux envers elle, et le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait tant pour lui rendait la chose difficile.

Annabeth releva les mains, et marcha lentement vers la porte du bungalow d'Hadès. Avant de partir, elle regarda vers Nico. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà retourné.

X-X-X

"Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il y définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas"

Percy regarda vers le l'herbe entre ses doigts d'un air coupable. "Comme quoi ?"

Annabeth soupira et se pencha en arrière, sur les coudes, regardant vers le ciel sans nuages. "Je ne suis pas sûre. Il ne veut définitivement pas en parler."

Percy savait _exactement_ ce qui n'allait pas. Et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il soupira profondemment.

Annabeth le regarda, posa sa main sur sa cuisse, à son touché il tressaillit., laissant Annabeth confuse "quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"J-J'ai juste quelque chose a faire" Percy se mis sur ses pieds, retira les brins d'herbes sur son jean. "A plus tard"

"Okay..." repondit Annabeth, mais Percy partit en courant sans l'entendre.

X-X-X

Nico était debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, regardant son expression renfrognée. Quand il s'était vu du premier coup dans le miroir, il avait reculé, effrayé par sa propre apparence. Sa mine renfrognée semblait lui être naturelle, ses yeux ayant l'air perpétuellement coléreux, l'effrayant lui-même. Ses paumettes saillaient à travers sa peau, et les ombres grises sous ses yeux lui donnait l'air malade.

Il entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'écrier, "Part Annabeth ! Je t'ai dit que je n'avait besoin de personne"

La porte craqua en s'ouvrant, le visiteur était hésitant. "Ce n'est pas Annabeth" Dit une voix plus profonde et sexy. Nico regarda dans le miroir, ses yeux s'élargir et sa bouche s'ouvrit de choque et d'apréhension.

Il oublia comment parler, comment bouger. La seule chose qu'il sentait était son coeur battant dans sa poitrine. Il resta encore immobile si au cas ou Percy partirait s' il cessait de bouger.

"Tu es dans la salle de bain ?"

Nico se dépécha d'aller bloquer la porte. Percy avait surement entendu les pas de Nico derrière la porte.

"Nico..." Il eut l'air défait. Nico se demanda pourquoi. Deux personne lui courrait après. Chanceux garçon.

Il resta silentieux, son dos contre la porte et essayant de controler son souffle tremblant.

Percy exhala bruyamment. "Nico s'il te plait... Je veux juste parler..."

Nico serra les poings "Ah propos d'avant ? Quel spectacle," Crachat-il vénéneusement

Il soupira encore, d'un air peiné cette fois "Tu ne comprend pas, je-"

"Je ne _comprend_ pas ? J'ai toujours essayé de comprendre ! Comprendre pourquoi tu m'utilise, comprendre pourquoi tu retourne vers annabeth ! Peut importe le nombre de fois ou je retourne ça dans ma tête je ne peux _jamais_ comprendre. Parce que _je_ ne suis pas aussi cruel."

Il entendit Percy déglutir dans un souffle "Tu pense être le seul à essayer de comprendre ?!"

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda curieusement Nico

"_J_'essaye de comprendre pourquoi j'ai ces sentiments pour toi ! Pourquoi mon coeur bat plus vite quand tu me regardes. Pourquoi, quand tu te retournes, tout ce que je veux est me mettre face à toi pour voir encore ton beau visage. Pourquoi quand tu es triste, je veux t'embrasser pour faire disparaitre toute peines de ta vie. Pourquoi je préfère sacrifier mes précieuses heures de sommeil, juste pour te parler plus longtemps" Sa voix se féla et tomba dans le silence.

Les battements dans la poitrine de Nico était beaucoups plus rapides. Il était dechiré entre rester là à fixer le mur ou ouvrir la porte juste pour sentir la présence de Percy. Il lâcha un simple "Quoi ?"

"S'il te plait ne me fait pas le dire encore" a-t-il marmonné. Nico pouvait dire qu'il rougissait, cette pensée alluma une chaleur dans son estomac. "S'il te plait, sors"

Avec précaution, Nico ouvrit la porte, il vit qu'une teinte rosé s'étalait sur les joues de Percy.

"Mais... Et Annabeth ?" demenda Nico avec une voix mal assurée.

Percy se mordit la lèvre "Je..." il soupira et se dirigea vers le lit de Nico, se laissant tomber dessus.

Nico s'approcha, mais resta a une distance respectable de Percy. Il voyait la tristesse se reflettant dans les yeux de Percy, mais ne dit rien.

Percy déglutit et parla très vite. "J-je t'aime vraime. Beaucoups. Plus que des amis le devrait. Je pense que tu le sait deja maintenant. Je veux dire quels genres d'amis s'embrassent ?" Il rit difficilement. "Mais j'aime Annabeth. je veux dire elle est bien et tout mais je t'aime aussi et je ne sais pas comment, je veux dire comment je peux vous aimer tout _les deux_ ?"

Nico resta silencieux un moment "Donc, tu es bisexuel."

Les yeux de Percy s'agrandir "Q-quoi ? Non"

"Mais tu aimes un garçon... et une fille."

"Bien, ouais."

"Donc tu aimes les deux genres."

Percy se redressa doucement, semblant faire une horrible realisation "Je... Mais..."

Nico s'assit a coté de lui "c'est okay." dit-il

Percy le regarda avec etonnement et peur "Mais... je n'aime pas _tous_ les garçons."

Nico s'empecha de rouler des yeux "Et tu aimes _toutes_ les filles."

"Non... Oh mes dieux, je suis bi." Percy fixa le mur noir silencieusement. Nico pouvait entendre leurs respirations; un mélange des deux.

Percy se tourna finalement vers Nico "Maintenant je fait quoi ?"

Nico rit. il realisa qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis une semaine. "Tu ne _fais_ rien. Mais..."Il fit une pause, jouant avec un trou dans son haut "Qui tu aimes le plus ?"

Percy cligna des yeux "Entre toi... et Annabeth ?

Nico hocha la tete

"J'aime Annabeth depuis si longtemps... depuis qu'on a douze ou treize ans. Mais je ne ressens pas la même chose" Il regarda Nico "La même chose... La même chose que quand tu m'embrasse"

Le coeur de Nico pulsa plus fort"Et maintenant ?" demanda il avec une voix rauque d'ou transparaissait de l'émotion

"Maintenant," dis Percy dans un soupir "Tu es tout ce que je veux."

Il fit remonter son doigt le long du bras de Nico, comme s'il experimentait comment c'était, de toucher un autre garçon. Son doigt voyagea le long de son biceps, son épaule, son cou, le lobe de son oreille. Nico haleta, les yeux clos a cause de l'anticipation et de l'excitation. _ça_ c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. La seule chose dont il avait rêver

Percy prit une inspiration tremblante, plaça la tête de Nico entre ses mains. Nico sentait les pulsations du coeur de Percy a travers ses veines, aussi rapides que les siennes, ce qui lui donna assez de confiance pour attraper la lèvre inferieure de Percy dans un baiser.

La douceur se mélangeait au desir, conduisant Nico a se laisser tomber en arriere, Percy au dessus de lui, ses mains glissant sous son T-shirt, éffleurant ses cotes proeminentes, une par une. Chaque toucher envoyait un frisson, une étincelle, et plus d'énergie pour appprofondir ce baiser. Nico mordilla la lèvre inférieur de Percy quand les mains de celui-ci atteignirent sa ceinture. Leurs rapides haletements et leurs jambes emmelés le rendait rouge et etourdis. Mais c'était parfait.

D'un coup Percy s'éloigna, et le coeur de Nico se souleva. _Il le refait,_ pensa-t-il, _Fuir._

Mais au lieu de ça, Percy passa un bras fort autour de sa taille. Le coeur de Nico fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et Percy plongea son visage dans son cou, inhalant profondémment.

"Tu as besoin d'une douche" Murmura-t-il dans le cou de Nico avec un sourire

Nico, se sentant inhabituellement audacieux dit "Tu compte m'y aider ?"

Percy leva la tête pour regarder Nico droit dans les yeux, un sourire grandissant sur le visage "peut être que je le ferais..."

XX- End- XX

*En français dans le texte

_**Nda: Au moment ou Nico voit Percy avec Annabeth j'ai frappé ma tête sur mon clavier (avec mon demon personnel qui se reconnaitra qui rigolait en fond)**_

_**Ah, la fin de cette traduction, ma première, je vais passer pour une fragile mais ça m'émeut, je suppose que j'ai des remerciement a faire:**_

_**A mes petits lecteurs (lectrices surtout) qui m'ont laissé(e)s des reviews qui m'ont vraiment donné en vie de bosser dessus.**_

_**A Savingvenus-xo qui m'a laisser traduire sa formidable fiction.**_

_**A mon demon personnel qui m'a servit de beta-lectrice et qui m'a fait poster trois chapitre en un même week end.**_

_**je posterais sans doute un autre "chapitre" ou je répondrai aux review et avis qui me seront laisser pendant quelques temps.**_

_**A bientot pour d'autre traductions, fiction et autres, et si quelqu'un a besoin d'une beta-lectrice, je serais ravie d'aider.**_

_**Kisses**_


End file.
